


День из жизни Якова Фельцмана

by Hikari_Ai



Series: Юри по вторникам [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medical, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Humor, M/M, Medical Examination, Prostate Exam AU, Urologist!Yuuri, Victor No Chill Nikiforov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Якову Фельцману всё надеоло, быть ничего хорошего, вот поэтому у нас не может, постите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Яков просто хочет пережить этот день с минимальным ущербом, но между его драматичными работниками катка, облысением и проверкой простаты это проще сказать, чем сделать.Работа есть и нафикбуке





	День из жизни Якова Фельцмана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day in Life of Yakov Feltsman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032547) by [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek). 



> **Осторожно:** много Цоя и Кино и беспокойства об лысине. Переводчик не может перестать ржать, что Виктор и Яков - яблоко от яблони.
> 
> Транскрипцией слова на русском, честно свиснутые из оригинала. Питер написан так, потому что автор считает, что Яков по себя говорит именно Sankt-Peterburg, а не Saint Petersburg.

Джозеф посоветовал эту клинику ещё несколько лет назад.

В то время лечение выпадения волос Джозефа превысило его ожидания, и Яков тоже пал жертвой чудодейственных средств из веб-рекламы, лондонских волшебников в белых халатах и бормотания, будто на повторе, заклинаний от «андрогенной алопеции».

Это работало с ними обоими, пока не наступили Зимние Олимпийские игры две тысячи второго года. Яков имел неудовольствие тренировать олимпийца, который на стрессе всю ночь смотрел «Светлячка», по пиратски записанного на кассеты, и утром продолжил портить свои прыжки и свой шанс получить медаль. Джозеф тренировал стахановца, который ускользал по ночам, чтобы потренировать тройной аксель.

Их волосы не вернулись.

(Яков ушёл в том году. Пресса пыталась обвинить его в неудаче фигуриста, но что он мог сказать: это не моя вина, это всё из-за того звездолёта, который не продлили на следующий сезон, что, чёрт возьми, это значит? Мужчины вроде Якова не хнычут, лысые они или нет.

Поэтому Яков ушёл в отставку в том году и переехал из Солт-Лейк-Сити в Детройт, оставив своего фигуриста и облысение позади, так же далеко, как далеко простирался лоб Якова. Он думал, что найдёт спокойствие в Детройте, в городе, где ничего не происходит и холодно. Почти как в России, думал Яков, только в России много чего случилось, и не всё из этого ему понравилось.

Он думал, что нашёл покой, на деле же он нашёл Виктора Никифорова.)

Джозеф порекомендовал эту клинику, когда Яков переехал в Детройт и понял, что ему следует начать проверять простату. Каким-то образом Джозеф знал тренера в Детройте, который знал уролога в Детройте, у которого был лучший подход к больным в Детройте. Яков стал регулярно записываться к нему на приём и продолжил даже после того, как врач вышел на пенсию, и клиника наняла нового молодого уролога.

Новый парень был хорошим, и его подход к пациентам был даже лучше, чем у старого врача, и Яков никогда не расскажет об этом Джозефу.

Приёмы оказались единственной константой в жизни Якова — безопасное место, где никто не кричал, никто не хандрил, никто не ныл, никто не влюблялся, никто не крал коньки, никто не играл в пятнашки, и никто, никто, никто не вызывал у Якова облысение.

(Самый последний метод лечения не работал.)

 

_____________

 

Назначение у Якова во второй половине дня, а значит, ему придётся вытерпеть несколько часов на катке. Есть несколько вещей, которые Яков не любит на катке:

  1. Тот факт, что ему нужно учить детей. (Яков — не тот человек, который их любит.)
  2. Дети. (Они кричат, когда видят Якова. Всегда.)
  3. Его сотрудница, Мила Бабичева, которая учит детей, потому что Яков отказался это делать. (Она — угроза безопасности, которая поднимает детей в воздух и катится прочь, считая это _обучением_ и ухмыляясь, а Якову нужно выпить.)
  4. Ещё один его сотрудник, Георгий Попович, который ведёт индивидуальные занятия и перевстречался со всем Детройтом. (Яков не хотел этого знать, но Георгий _слишком громко завывает_ , и у Якова _нет выбора_.)
  5. И его третий сотрудник, Виктор Никифоров, который существует.



 

_____________

 

Когда Яков приходит этим утром на каток, Виктор Никифоров существует слишком громко.

Это, само по себе, сюрприз. Виктор был склонен к запланированным приступам пневмонии последние несколько вторников, и сегодня вторник. Что-то изменилось. Яков ничего не ощутил в воздухе и теперь чувствовал себя голым и не готовым встретиться лично с человеком, которого здесь быть не должно.

(Яков не говорил и не скажет, но он с нетерпением ждал пневмонии у Виктора. Уровень драмы на катке падал, как и курс рубля в тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмом.)

— Я готов _умереть_ за его _бёдра_ , — говорит Виктор сейчас. Открытое пространство катка доносит его голос до Якова, который входит на арену с дальнего от Виктора входа, потому что Яков хочет быть дальше от драмы. Яков слышит. Затем останавливается. Потом смотрит в окно и предполагает, что нет, к сожалению, дефенестрацию осуществить невозможно или, по крайней мере, неудобно.

Сбоку от Виктора стоит Георгий, что обычно означает неприятности, а Милы нигде не видно, что тоже означает неприятности, потому что Мила — это неприятности в целом, и Яков решает больше не беспокоиться. Он решает, что лучше всего сохранить иллюзию нормальной жизни и пережить утро, а затем пойти домой после приёма, где можно насладиться тишиной, покоем и отсутствием Виктора Никифорова.

— Ножки моей Ани, — громко вздыхает Георгий. Слишком громко.

Виктор вклинивается прямо в небольшую паузу, которую делает Георгий, чтобы набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха и продолжить дальше изливаться про Его Аню.

— Моюри, — вздыхает он. — Моюри обладатель бедер, которые могут свергнуть богов.

Имя смутно похоже на японское. Яков не утруждается, чтобы вспомнить это. Виктор упоминает о нём где-то со скоростью двадцать раз за час, как минимум.

Довольный тем, что теперь знает причину пневмонии Виктора, Яков решает, что пришло время стратегического отступления. Он возвращается в свой кабинет. Бёдра Моюри преследуют его.

 

_____________

 

Мила Бабичева сидит в его кресле, когда Яков заходит в кабинет.

Вот в чём дело: в возрасте семидесяти лет Яков — убеждённый холостяк, у которого никогда не будет собственной семьи, и он не против этого.

(Яков влюбился лишь однажды, когда волос у него было больше, чем мозгов, и когда Советский Союз был таким же сильным, как страна без каких-либо экономических основ. Она была балериной, он был фигуристом, она была своего поля ягодой, а он был просто одним из зрителей, издалека любуясь, как Майя Плисецкая по частям собрала всю красоту в мире и соединила вместе, а затем забрала сердце Якова и выбросила, не взглянув, и это было очень просто. Яков был через чур практичным. Он не был _Георгием_.)

Вот в чём дело: Якову семьдесят, и у него нет жены и детей, да даже кота нет, и когда он смотрит на Милу Бабичеву, он думает, каково это быть дедушкой, и ненавидит это.

— Слезь с моего кресла, — говорит он.

Мила этого не делает, потому что она наглая и своенравная. Играет музыка, любимый Яковом <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKQW3SSqAxw">Виктор Цой</a> и его группа «Кино». По совпадению, он также единственный Виктор, которого может выдержать Яков, Мила подпрыгивает на кресле, наслаждаясь музыкой, хотя позже будет делать вид, что это не так, и дразнить Якова за его старческие вкусы.

— Вы знаете, что Виктор излечился от пневмонии? — невзначай говорит Мила. — У него сегодня свидание.

Яков связывает бёдра, способные свергнуть богов, и Моюри со словом «свидание», а затем решает, что лучше его разум будет чист, спасибо преогромнейшее.

— Слезь с моего кресла, — повторяет он.

Мила этого не делает, потому что она невежливая и дерзкая. У неё нет занятий по вторникам, но это не мешает ей приходить на каток, потому что она знает, как это беспокоит Якова, а её жизненная миссия — доставить как можно больше беспокойства. Яков быстрее лысеет от присутствия Милы.

— А _вы_ когда-нибудь были на свидании? — спрашивает Мила.

— Слезь с моего кресла, — говорит Яков.

 

_____________

 

Индивидуальное занятие Георгия не начинается до десяти тридцати.

Яков всегда знает, когда оно началось, потому что слышит это в своём кабинете.

Каждую неделю, как и сейчас:

— Моя Аня! — воет Георгий. Он, вероятно, вставляет и другие слова между ними, но Яков не уверен. Он никогда этого не слышал.

— Не трогай мою сестру, извращенец, — огрызается голос в ответ.

Голос принадлежит ученику Георгия, который, кажется, приходит на каток только затем, чтобы помешать другим людям встречаться со своим близнецом. У Георгия на это только один ответ.

— Она не твоя сестра! Моя Аня!

(Несмотря на это, тренировки идут хорошо. Микеле Криспино уже может делать простые вращения. Яков знает, что нужно держаться подальше от Сары. Кем бы она не была, она никогда не приходила на каток.)

 

_____________

 

Виктор врывается в кабинет Якова со слишком _одухотворённой_ и _жизнерадостной_ улыбкой, чтобы считать её безопасной. Яков переосмысливает плюсы и минусы дефенестрации.

— Яков, — говорит Виктор, и настойчивость в его тоне пугает Якова. — У меня свидание сегодня.

— Поздравляю, — отвечает Яков, не поднимая взгляд от бумаг. Статус владельца катка должен был приходить с льготами, одна из которых — отсутствие идиотизма в округе, но это невозможно, если поблизости есть один конкретный Виктор Никифоров. — Ты можешь уйти домой раньше, если свободен во вторую половину дня, — щедро добавляет он, потому что знает, что Виктор свободен, и это, может быть, заставит этого человека свалить прямо сейчас и оставить Якова в покое.

— Спасибо, Яков, — выразительно говорит Виктор. Яков ненавидит эту интонацию — она напрягает нервы, как когда-то тройные прыжки напрягали ноги. Он не отвечает в надежде, что Виктор уйдёт, но, конечно, Виктор никогда не делает то, что просит Яков, поэтому он ещё здесь.

Вернее: он плюхается на стул и поднимает ноги выше, выше, выше, выше и кладет на стол Якову. На одном из каблуков виднеется бледное пятно жевательной резинки. Яков смотрит на это с отвращением, этого взгляда удостаивается только Виктор (когда он излишне откровенен) и брюссельская капуста (в любое время).

— Моюри сказал забрать его после работы, — продолжает Виктор, как будто действительно думает, что Яков хочет это услышать. — Так что я иду к нему на работу. Он такой умный, Моюри, — трындит Виктор, и Якову хочется спросить, кто из них не умный, и указать пальцем на Виктора.

(Он признаёт, что достаточно _умно_ дать Виктору только рабочий адрес, иначе он бы постоянно таскался и/или преследовал бёдра своей мечты, но, опять же, Яков не думал, что очень умный человек начал бы встречаться с Виктором в первую очередь.)

— У меня есть столько великих планов для свидания, Яков, ты только подожди…

— Стоп, — говорит Яков. — Почему _я_ должен подождать?

Он задаётся вопросом, хочет ли его неисправимый сотрудник встретиться с ним также. Это занимает две секунды, прежде чем мозг Якова представляет ему изображение его, Виктора и Моюри, как бы он не выглядел, и эти двое зовут Якова «папой», и Яков по прежнему придерживается мысли, которая была у него час назад, в которой он решил, что вполне доволен положением человека без семьи, особенно если это будет кто-то вроде _этих_ ребят.

У Якова короткое замыкание в мозге. Он думает, что слышит где-то запах чего-то подгоревшего.

— Тебе действительно нужно спрашивать? — дует губы Виктор. Яков заново обдумывает дефенестрацию, уже третий раз за день, а сейчас ещё даже не полдень.

— <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOYkG5VMhp8">Spokoynaya noch’</a>, — поёт Виктор Цой, и Яков закрывает глаза, позволяя музыке охватить его и смыть всю досаду, которая неизбежно следует за Виктором, куда бы он ни пошёл.

— Я _всё_ расскажу тебе о моём свидании, — говорит Виктор. Яков клянётся Богом, что слышит курсив. — Безусловно. Яков, разве ты не знаешь? Ты мне как отец.

Яков хочет рыдать. Музыка продолжается, превращаясь в ритмичный энергичный <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k7o_pYLMlI">бит</a>, и это издевательство над мелодией ощущается, как сильный удар по лицу Якова.

Яков жалеет, что не может телепортироваться куда-нибудь в нормальное место, в безопасное место, в какое-то далёкое прекрасное место, или, как альтернатива, Яков жалеет, что не может сброситься сам или выбросить Виктора из окна.

Дефенестрация всё ещё не вариант.

Яков решает отправиться в безопасное место.

Вместо этого он отдаёт предпочтение проверке простаты.

 

_____________

 

Это кажется невероятным, но Яков слышит свою любимую группу, Кино, когда заходит в клинику. Кино, которое поддерживало его все эти годы, когда ему пришлось столкнуться с управлением катком и управлением Виктором, и вдруг тут, в этой прекрасной безопасной клинике, где нет Виктора, и можно погрузиться в давно знакомую мелодию.

Он идёт к стойке регистрации, чувствуя себя лучше, чем утром.

Яков сразу узнаёт администратора, милую женщину, немного более живую, чем он бы предпочёл, но авторитетную и профессиональную больше, чем он может сказать о своих работниках. Он не решается первым обратиться к ней — обычно она махала ему, как только он приходил, но сейчас рядом с ней стоит другая женщина, высокая и стройная, с тёмными волосами, завязанными в тугой пучок, как у балерины. Яков думает о Майе Плисецкой, которая была так чудесна и не для него, и затем осознаёт, что его верная шляпа у него на голове и прикрывает лысину. Яков решает, что не будет снимать её во время визита.

— Я думала, что Вы читаете лекции по вторникам, — слышит Яков слова администратора.

— Изменили расписание на семестр. Теперь пришло время и мне тоже выбрать музыку для кабинета. Обожаю Виктора Цоя, — приходит незамедлительный ответ, и Яков слышит следы знакомых грубых гласных, мягкость славянских шипящих и ритм интонаций, который возвращает его обратно в Sankt-Peterburg, с его неповторимой архитектурой, загруженным дорожным трафиком и гадкими чайками. Он может хорошо представить, как стоит на Синем мосту, глядя на реку Мойку.

Яков узнаёт русских, как только видит.

— Siny most, — бормочет он сам себе. Глупо громко думать про мост, но чего только не делает тоска по дому — а Яков слишком практичен. Он редко тоскует по дому, особенно по стране, которая разорвала его душу на части со всей любовью и жестокостью. Глупо бормотать, а может быть и нет. Беседа останавливается; женщина оборачивается; у неё ярко-зелёные, как лиственница в конце лета, миндалевидные глаза, а её скулы острее, чем коньки Якова. С женщинами с такими скулами, Яков знает, лучше не спорить.

— Izvinite?

Итак, Яков был прав, она русская.

Сейчас или никогда, думает Яков. Вот что должны были говорить Большевики, прежде чем штурмовать Зимний дворец. Он делает глубокий вдох — и Bozhe moy, как хорошо, что на нём сейчас шляпа и она не может рассмотреть его причёску, Яков оставит такие интимные откровения на более поздний этап их отношений — он делает глубокий вдох и решает представиться единственным образом, который имеет значение, то есть по-русски, со вкусом.

— Zdravstvuyte, menya zovut Feltsman Yakov Alekseyevich.

Она потрясающая, думает Яков, пока говорит, потрясающая, как произведение искусства, потрясающая и ужасающая, как музыка Чайковского, как увертюра «1812 год». Она наклоняет голову с расчётливым, птичьим движением, и Яков понимает, что, возможно, ему бы следовало снять шляпу, что он вообще не вежливый, и тратит мучительную наносекунду, чтоб определится, что мужчина без манер лучше, чем мужчина без волос.

— Простите? — вклинивается голос, и Яков вспоминает, что да, администратор всё ещё сидит тут, как третье колесо, улыбается и смотрит на Якова со странным пониманием. Она видит его насквозь, осознаёт Яков, и он задумывается, сколько мужчин приходят в клинику чистыми и невинными, а уходят, по уши влюбившись в русскую богиню, которая разделяет язык Якова и его страсть к Виктору Цою и до сих пор смотрит на него с каменным выражением лица.

Яков хорошо знает это выражение. Не в русском духе улыбаться больше, чем нужно. Она выглядит заинтересованной, возможно, даже удивлённой, и это хороший знак, и, о нет, Яков забыл, что разговаривает с администратором.

— Мистер Фельцман? Простите, что прерываю, но доктор Кацуки уже ждёт вас.

Ох, точно.

— У меня проверка простаты, — говорит Яков, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Да, верно, мистер Фельцман, — терпеливо произносит администратор, и затем встаёт и осторожно ведёт его к одной из дверей кабинета. Яков следует за ней, спиной чувствуя взгляды остальных пациентов. Виктор Цой всё ещё <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oED4gk-LUyM">поёт</a>.

— Лилия Барановская, — слышит Яков, как только собирается зайти в кабинет. Он медленно оборачивается, как в кино. Говори, что хочешь, Яков всё делает со вкусом. Лучше, чем в «Касабланке».

Она не сказала своего отчества, что немного разочаровало Якова, но он одаривает её фирменной ухмылкой и исчезает в кабинете доктора Кацуки с хлопком двери.

(«Итак, — думает Яков, — теперь у меня есть фирменная ухмылка.»)

 

_____________

 

Яков знает, как проходят обследования простаты. Это его не первый и не последний раз, и на данный момент он испытывает нежность к этой процедуре.

(Яков не может представить себе контекст, в котором эта фраза выглядела бы нормальной, но опять же — этого может быть достаточно, проведя день в шкуре Якова. Работа на катке с его жизнерадостной шайкой злодеев гораздо обременительней, чем чужой палец в заднице Якова в абсолютно профессиональной обстановке.)

Тем более, что доктор Кацуки достаточно _милый_. Это непривычно в мире Якова, где на ежедневной основе высмеиваются его волосы и каждый час игнорируются приказы. Яков знает, что доктор Кацуки никогда не причинит ему вреда (в то время, как на катке вылетает брань, пролетают коньки, завсегдатаи улетают прочь), и даже если визит неловкий, Яков знает, что у доктора Кацуки будет другой пациент через полчаса. Он может потерпеть тридцать минут — ад на катке длится вечность.

— Итак, мистер Фельцман, — начинает доктор Кацуки. Яков так сильно благодарен за нормальную интонацию. — Рад снова видеть вас. Как ваши дела?

Яков открывает рот и хочет сказать «Хорошо, спасибо», потому что английский — загадочный язык, и когда люди спрашивают тебя, как твоё состояние, они не это имеют в виду. Яков довольно быстро узнал, что он должен отвечать «хорошо, спасибо», какими бы катастрофическими не были обстоятельства его жизни.

(На данный момент он говорил «хорошо, спасибо», когда:

  1. ужасная экономическая обстановка в постсоветской России лишила его большей части сбережений и чувства собственного достоинства и побудила забронировать билет в один конец в Америку, где он стал злым и одиноким, и с ещё меньшим количеством волос, чем до кризиса;
  2. новое и чудесное средство от выпадения волос Джозефа успешно работало, когда его использовал Джозеф, и так же оказалось, что это средство гарантировало, что волос на голове не останется абсолютно. И волос правда стало меньше. Яков провёл два дня, беспрерывно проверяя пульс, потому что _он тоже хотел его использовать_ ;
  3. случился Виктор Никифоров.)



Так вот: Яков хочет сказать «хорошо, спасибо», но он сыт по горло и разговаривает с доктором, который по определению заинтересован в здоровье Якова, и английский — не первый язык врача, и он может быть также озадачен «хорошо» и «спасибо», как и Яков.

Так что вместо этого он говорит:

— Мои работники никогда не были достаточно социализированы, и я думаю, что один из них оставляет за собой шлейф блеска везде, а у другого встреча ради секса, я не хочу ничего об этом знать, я не хочу ничего знать об этих бёдрах, и я просто хотел эмигрировать из России в тихое место, а теперь я как отец, только у меня нет детей, а ещё моя плешь почти достигла затылка, и в холле есть женщина, у неё глаза похожи на миндаль и лиственницу, и Модильяни, а я не снял шляпу.

Если Яков и затыкается, то только потому, что у него заканчивается воздух. Доктор Кацуки смотрит на него, спокойный и, может быть, немного запутавшийся, но в его голосе нет и намёка на осуждение.

— Ох. Ясно, — говорит он, и благослови его Господь, он говорит вторые самые прекрасные слова в этой вселенной. — Мистер Фельцман… Мне искренне жаль это слышать, правда жаль.

Яков сияет. Не по-русски улыбаться так широко, но он ничего не может поделать. Только два слова могут переплюнуть эти («Лилия Барановская»), и Яков сегодня тоже их слышал.

Доктор Кацуки продолжает задавать вопросы. Яков впадает в успокаивающее затишье беседы; за стенкой голос Виктора Цоя доносит до кабинета воспоминания о Sankt-Peterburge с его белыми ночами и сигаретным дымом, которым Яков не должен был дышать.

— Мистер Фельцман, не могли бы вы приспустить штаны и нагнуться или лечь на бок? Пришло время для обследования.

Голос у доктора Кацуки мягкий, почти извиняющийся, но Яков знает, этот человек подразумевает хорошее и, _во-первых, не причинит вреда_ , поэтому он снимает штаны, оставив шляпу, и наклоняется, благодаря все годы упражнений, которые делают его довольно гибким для человека, чья жизнь перевалила за седьмой десяток.

— Ощущения могут быть немного неприятными, — с сожалением говорит доктор Кацуки. Он надевает перчатки — Яков слышит, как натягивается латекс, и лёгкий хлопок — и, как только Яков готов принять один (1) палец, вводит смазанный палец в анус, когда в коридоре слышится крик.

Доктор Кацуки останавливается. Они оба слышат стук шпилек у двери, а затем успокаивающий голос, за которым следует более раздраженный, потом грохот такой, будто там что-то упало.

— Что ж, — говорит доктор Кацуки. — Кажется, там какое-то волнение. Продолжим?

Яков кивает. Разворачивающаяся драма не беспокоит его — он видел хуже, он прекращал хуже, и один крик — ничто против молодых лёгких Милы или громогласных стенаний Грегория.

— Это займёт всего минуту, — утешает доктор Кацуки Якова, и он чувствует холодный палец в своей прямой кишке, Яков умудряется думать, что это ещё неплохо и намного лучше, чем застрять на катке, а потом дверь кабинета с грохотом открывается, и мозг Якова замирает.

Доктор Кацуки тоже замирает. Они стоят прямо напротив двери, а это значит, что вся приёмная может взглянуть как проходит ректальное пальпирование у Якова.

Виктор Цой всё ещё поёт в слишком весёлом ритме для подобного случая, и Яков думает, что все Викторы в его жизни издеваются над ним, и от этого не сбежать.

Голова мужчины просовывается в кабинет, молодого и улыбающегося, и затем он оценивает ситуацию — Яков смотрит в ответ, вспотев под шляпой, но удерживая холодное, как сибирская ночь, равнодушие — и его улыбка сползает с лица так медленно, что Яков видит всю работу мимических мышц.

(Мимическая мышца, которая привлекает больше всего внимания Якова — мышца, поднимающая угол рта. Яков не знает этого. Он знает, что хочет, чтоб эта мышца исчезла вместе с остальной головой человека, которая абсолютно не загораживает вид на происходящее в кабинете.)

— О, — говорит мужчина. — Мне очень жаль. Быстрый вопрос: Юри, ты не видел хомячка? Он опять убежал!

Палец доктора Кацуки всё ещё в Якове, и Яков сжимает мышцы вокруг него, потому что это неудобно, и потому что — как только доктор Кацуки отвечает что-то быстрое и угрожающее — Яков пересекается взглядом с Лилией Барановской через щель двери.

(Плешь Якова спонтанно становится больше.)

Дверь закрывается с бряцаньем.

 

_____________

 

— Джозеф, — отчаянно звонит Яков. Он прячется в уборной клиники, сидя на крышке унитаза, как будто он в романтической комедии или шпионском фильме. Он полностью осознаёт это клише. — Джозеф, я только что встретил любовь всей жизни и сказал ей, что у меня проверка простаты, и она увидела это, я не снял шляпу, я унижен, и, Джозеф, мои волосы.

Тяжёлая тишина наступает где-то в Швейцарии. Когда Джозеф наконец-то отвечает, его тон тяжёлый и многострадальный.

— Яков, — говорит он. — Ради всего святого. Отвали.

 

_____________

 

Конечно, доктор Кацуки чрезмерно извинялся, и не похоже, что Яков сможет помочь удерживать хомячковый Апокалипсис. Тем не менее, он покидает клинику без сожалений; темноволосого мужчину, который открыл дверь, нигде не видно, но администратор, которая представилась как Сара, проводила его до двери и выглядела так, будто сейчас заплачет, и Яков не может винить её — он бы и сам плакал, если бы у него были слёзы, но он хранит их для своих сотрудников.

(Метафорически, конечно. Яков не плачет. Его волосы не выпадают.)

Он почти доходит до выхода, когда замечает знакомую вспышку бледно-светлых волос и _о, нет,_ Яков тут же хочет развернуться на пятках и вернуться к урологу. Он бы сделал десять проверок простаты и нашел хомяка в мгновение ока, если бы это могло спасти его от встречи с Виктором Никифоровым.

— Яков! Ты здесь! Какая удача, Моюри тоже тут, пойдём, я вас познакомлю!

Виктор выглядит как лучик солнца и улыбается, будто он в рекламе зубной пасты. Яков испытывает отвращение.

— Моюри, — говорит он безжизненно, потому что у него не осталось сил для борьбы с Виктором и его сексуальными позывами.

— Да! Моюри! Моя жизнь и любовь! — начинает Виктор, и Яков задумывается о возможных путях побега. — Он работает здесь. Я пришёл его забрать, и я немного рано, но я был так взволнован, он такой милый, Моюри. Подожди, — добавляет он, и Яков вздыхает и ждёт, когда решает, что ему больше не надо сбегать, Виктор слишком сильно хочет попасть к клинику, так что вскоре Яков сможет спокойно вызвать такси. — Подожди, Яков, может быть, ты знаешь его! Доктор Юри Кацуки, он уролог, — он задумчиво смотрит на Якова, приложив палец к губам. — Кажется, мужчины твоего возраста должны проходить регулярные осмотры. Но не волнуйся! Моюри лучший в этом!

— Господи Боже мой, — подводит итог Яков. Он вталкивает Виктора в клинику и вежливо закрывает за ним дверь. Ему нужно покурить.

 

_____________

 

Яков прекрасно знает, что курить не стоит, но бывают дни, когда он ничего не может поделать. Он стоит у клиники и выдыхает с блаженством, чувствуя, как будто с каждым выдохом каждый дерьмовый момент этого дня уходит, остаётся позади и забывается.

— Вам не следует курить, — говорит голос на английском, но с примесью другого языка, гораздо более близкого к сердцу Якова, чем когда-либо мог стать английский.

Лилия Барановская, высокая и статная, в зелёном пиджаке, и её пронзительные зелёные глаза бросают на Якова и его сигарету такой взгляд, каким обычно Яков смотрел на Виктора Никифорова.

— Вам не следует курить, — повторяет она, на этот раз по-русски. Она использует официальное «Вы». Яков смотрит на неё и чувствует, как будто общая русская грамматика проложила между ними мост. Он уже хочет попросить её называть его Яшей, но он знает, что дело не в этом. — Я знаю. Я ларинголог.

Яков медлит, бросает сигарету на землю, будь проклята экология, и решает не снимать шляпу. Такие вещи нужно делать постепенно.

— Возможно, тогда мне следует записаться к вам на приём, — предлагает он.

Она пропускает его с изяществом балерины, и если волосы Якова и выпадают, то только из-за чистого счастья.

— Нет нужды, — говорит Лилия Барановская. — Мы ещё увидимся. Следующий вторник?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  \+ [Майя Плисецкая](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsSALaDJuN4) существующий человек и была чертовски талантливой балериной, которая украла моё сердце до того, как я посмотрела YOI. Просто посмотрите видео и, я уверена, сразу поймёте почему Яков мгновенно влюбился  
> \+ сериал "Светлячок" вышел после Олимпиады 2002, но кого заботит таймлайн, тссс  
> \+ В 1998 в России действительно был кризис, Синий Мост можно найти на реке Мойке в СПб  
> \+ Модильяни, которого упоминает Яков, был итальянским художником, знаменитый своими великолепными картинами женщин с длинной шеей.  
> \+ Сцена с простатой взята из фильма "День психа" (польск. Dzień Świra), её можно посмотреть [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQOq7g1FQ84), если вы отважные  
> \+ Песни Виктора Цоя и Кино:  
> Виктор Цой - Печаль  
> Кино - Спокойная ночь  
> Виктор Цой - Кончится лето  
> Кино - Звезда
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  \+ "Касабланка" (англ. Casablanca) — фильм, снятый в 1942 году, не сразу, но вошёл в историю как лучшая мелодрама всех времён США  
> \+ мой + Юри = таинственный Моюри :D
> 
> \+ [Тамблер автора](https://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com/), с которым можно поговорить о простатах или ещё чего-нибудь на английском или польском


End file.
